Kyle's secret
by Newey
Summary: Kyle's been hiding a secret from Stan but has put a plan together to get the secret off his chest. Will it all end in tears? Two-Shot. Please read and review
1. The Arrangements

**A/N - OK, So I've wanted to write my own fiction for so long. I've finally decided to publish this two-shot and I'd love to hear what you think about it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy...**

Kyle's Secret  
Chapter 1 - The Arrangements.

It was a Friday night in South Park, Colorado and Kyle was sat at his computer talking to his super best friend, Stan Marsh on instant messenger. They were making arrangements for tomorrow evening as Kyle had purchased tickets to see The Raging Pussies in Denver.

It was one of their favourite bands from their childhood and they had waited a long time to be able to get tickets.

Kyle had planned to use this event to finally get a secret off his chest. A secret he had kept to himself for the last 3 years. In fact 3 years tomorrow, this made it extra special for Kyle.

Just as Kyle was about to go into details for the evening in question the computer screen showed an error saying "offline". _Damn it!_ Kyle thought to himself desperately trying to log back on to the instant messenger but failed dismally.

After a few more minutes of trying his cell phone rang and he ran to his bed where it lay. He picked it up and quickly checked the display showing the callers ID, 'Stan'. He flipped the phone open and greeted Stan.

"Hi dude, what happened? One minute you were online and the next it said you were offline!" Stan exclaimed

"Damn computer" Kyle responded "I think I need a new one, it keeps dropping the connection"

"Oh well. Anyway dude, where were we anyway?" Stan enquired sounding very excited at the thought of the concert.

"Yeah, Sorry dude. So, I'll pick you up at 7, OK? The concert starts at 9 so we should have plenty of time to get there" Kyle offered.

"Yeah, that's great dude, I'll see you at 7 then" With that Stan ended the conversation and disconnected the call.

Kyle returned to his computer and noticed the picture on his desk. It was a picture of him and Stan at the local fair last year. He smiled happily at the memory of the evening, they had so much fun.

Kyle's mind returned the more imminent problem of tomorrow. 3 years ago he had admitted to himself that he didn't like girls in the way he should, he in fact liked guys.

One guy to be precise, Stan Marsh. He had spent countless hours trying to work out how to tell Stan that he was gay but he had never been able to build up enough courage to do it. After all Stan was most likely not gay.

He had dated Wendy through elementary school, although they had broken up in the junior year of High School and Stan had not found anyone else. Well yet anyway.

Kyle could only hope that Stan wouldn't take the news too badly and decided that telling Stan at a public place was probably the best move. He had everything planned to the last detail.

They would enjoy a great concert and then after the concert when everyone was wasted, except him and Stan of course. Kyle was driving and Stan wasn't a fan of alcohol. He would tell Stan he was gay and in fact, was in love with him.

He had played through the possible scenarios in his mind of how Stan may take the news. They varied from the "fairytale" ending where Stan would fall into Kyle's arms and tell him that he loved him too to Stan completely losing it and never speaking to Kyle ever again.

As much as it hurt so much to think the latter might happen, Kyle knew he had to tell him one day and it had been long enough already. He had to do it now.

Kyle finally gave up on the computer and sighed as he noticed the clock on the wall. 12am, _Shit it's late_ Kyle thought and walked through his bedroom door to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to bed.

After finishing in the bathroom Kyle returned to his room, undressed and laid on his bed. His mind was racing with the thoughts of tomorrow running over and over again. After an hour of deep thought Kyle slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. The Day Of Reckoning

Kyle's Secret  
Chapter 2 – The day of reckoning

As morning dawned the sunlight shone through the window and into Kyle's eyes. He scrunched his eyes in discomfort and pulled the duvet over his head with a sigh.

It was Saturday morning and Kyle knew he was going to spend the whole day worrying about tonight. Normally he would spend Saturdays with Stan but this week Stan was going out of town for the day with his parents.

After half an hour Kyle finally gave in and pulled himself up in the bed slowly opening his eyes, adjusting to the morning sun.

Once he could see, he got up and headed for the shower. He wondered if Stan had left yet. Knowing his parents they would have made him get up at 6am to get ready to leave even though they weren't leaving till 10am and unfortunately for Stan, he hated early mornings.

As Kyle got into the piping hot shower his mind wondered to Stan again. This time though, as usual with Kyle when he was in the shower, the thoughts going through his mind were not quite as pure and innocent as thinking if Stan was up yet or not.

Kyle's thoughts were of Stan joining him in the shower, his beautiful, wet, black hair stuck to his face as the water ran down his body. He fantasized about them kissing in the shower under the stream of piping hot water. He wanted that so much, to feel Stan next to him.

His thoughts were broken by a loud banging on the door. As Kyle stuck his head out of the shower to find out what was going on he could hear a voice on the other side.

"Hurry up Kyle, you've been in there ages" Ike shouted through the door

"OK, give me 5 minutes" Kyle shouted back and the younger boy stormed off down the stairs.

Kyle quickly finished his shower pushing the thoughts of his super best friend out of his mind. He quickly dried himself and after wrapping the towel around his waist, headed back to his room.

As he entered his bedroom he heard Ike run up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kyle lazily dressed and turned on his computer hoping that it might actually work for a while. A day spent without Stan and without his computer was going to be a boring day indeed.

----

Kyle had managed to pass the day without too much boredom. Luckily for him, his computer had decided to work for the whole day.

It was now 5pm and Kyle had spent the last 2 hours rummaging through clothes trying to find something to wear that evening. He was getting into a fluster and clothes were covering his entire bedroom floor.

As Kyle scanned the room he noticed Ike standing in the door way chuckling to himself.

"What?" Kyle snapped. By this time he was bright red, out of breath and was generally a mess from throwing clothes everywhere.

"You" Ike returned "What time's your date with Stan?" Ike asked with a wide grin.

"Go away Ike. I don't have a date with Stan. Besides it's none of your business" Kyle said angrily. Ike took the hint and left Kyle to his quite obvious panic.

----

It was 6:45pm Kyle parked his car on Stan's driveway putting his hand on the horn for a few moments to alert Stan he was there.

After several hours of searching through draws and wardrobes Kyle had finally found an outfit to wear. He had opted for what he had started with. His Orange coat, Green hat and usual pants.

He had reasoned to himself, that was the way Stan had known him for longer than he could remember and would hopefully make Stan more at comfortable with him.

Stan ran out of the house a few moments later, running up to the passenger door and jumped into the car.

"Hi dude!" Stan said excitedly "I can't wait for this, I've been looking forward to it all day"

Kyle smiled warmly and returned the greeting. He reversed the car out of the drive and set off down the road towards the motorway that would lead them to Denver.

It was a fair drive to Denver from South Park, about an hour and a half and Stan and Kyle passed the time as usual, playing load music and joking about the "Fat ass" that was their friend Eric Cartman. Apparently he'd been up to no good again. That wasn't unusual for Cartman; he was always up to something or plotting against someone.

The time passed quickly and before Kyle knew it they were driving past the "Welcome to Denver" sign on the motorway. Kyle couldn't help but worry about where tonight might end up but, he had to do this. As much as he could feel his entire body was tensing up with worry and his heart was racing, if he didn't tell Stan tonight he probably never would.

As they approached the stadium where the concert was being held they could hear music already blaring out. It wasn't The Raging Pussies; it sounded more like a band practicing before the main event started.

Kyle pulled the car into the car park and found a space near the exit, he wanted to park near the exit as it would probably be impossible to leave later as most people would leave their cars there blocking the route through the car park.

Both Stan and Kyle got out of the car, grabbed their things and headed towards the loud music and crowds of people swaying with beers in their hands.

----

The concert had been excellent, easily better than either of them could have hoped it would be, but it was coming to an end and Kyle was desperately trying to build himself up to say what he needed to Stan.

Just as the thought _My god, I'm actually going to do this_ passed through Kyle's mind the band announced their last song and started to play.

Kyle looked over to Stan who was jumping up and down to the music, his hair was soaked from sweat and his t-shirt was covered in stains from people bumping into him with drinks in their hands.

Stan noticed Kyle staring at him and walked over to Kyle.

"Dude, we should leave now to avoid the whole crowd heading to the exit after this song" Stan shouted as loud as he could so Kyle could hear him over the loud music.

Kyle simply nodded in agreement and they both headed towards the edge of the crowd where the car park began. Once they reached the edge of the crowd Kyle decided that this was it. It was now or never.

He reached out and put his hand on Stan's shoulder, who was walking in front of him. Stan stopped and turned to look at Kyle with a confused look on his face.

"Stan, Can we u..um talk for a minute over here?" Kyle motioned towards an emptier area in between the crowd and the car park.

"Sure dude" Stan replied and followed Kyle towards the area he had motioned to.

Once there Kyle took a seat on the grass and Stan followed suit, sitting next to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Stan enquired

"Well, I've kinda got something I need to tell you" Kyle said looking at the grass, desperately trying not to make eye contact with Stan.

"Ok Kyle, what is it?" Stan was starting to look a little worried.

"Well you know I haven't had a girlfriend since like, the 10th grade?"

"Yeah, so?" Stan's expression had turned to one of confusion and Kyle was starting to lose it a bit. He could feel tears building in his eyes and he was thanking Moses that it was dark otherwise the blush across his face would be obvious.

"Well, it's because I don't like girls. I-I'm gay" Kyle quickly looked away waiting for Stan's response. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. He could feel tears starting to roll down his face.

"U…Um, to be honest Kyle, I already knew." Stan looked strait at Kyle with a grin.

"What, you knew? But how?" Kyle's mouth was wide open with surprise. This actually wasn't one of the scenarios he has worked out.

"Well, we're super best friends, right, and we've been able to read each other for years. I just didn't say anything because I didn't think you were ready to tell anyone"

Kyle's eyes were wide with amazement, how could he have such a great and understanding friend. Someone who was…well, so perfect.

"There is something else I need to tell you, Stan, and I understand if you hate me for it but I'm, well I'm in love with you and have been for many years" Kyle again looked away waiting for the response. This time there was silence, all Kyle could hear was the sound of his own heart beat drumming in his chest and he could swear it was louder than the music which was still playing behind them.

Finally he turned to look at Stan. He was looking into the sky deep in thought and for a second Kyle's heart stopped as Stan turned to look at him. He looked so beautiful as the moonlight passed over him creating a glow around his head and body.

Finally, Stan smiled "Well, to be honest, I didn't really see that one coming. Maybe I can't read you like I thought" Stan said with a chuckle.

"S-So you're Ok? You're not mad at me?" Kyle said shakily.

"Why would I be mad at you Kyle?" Stan sighed and turned his attention to the grass beneath him.

"To be honest Kyle, I've been kinda questioning my own sexuality recently. I mean, since I broke up with Wendy I've not been interested in any girls" Stan didn't move his glance from the ground below him.

Kyle found himself staring at Stan in disbelief. _Could this get any better? I mean Stan already knew I was gay and has been questioning his own sexuality. This must be a one in a million._ Kyle thought

"St-Stan…. Will you go out with me?" It look every piece of courage Kyle could muster to ask that and it left him breathless, he didn't take my eyes off of Stan for a second trying to judge his reaction.

Stan finally looked up from the grass, smiled warmly towards Kyle and to Kyle's my utter surprise pulled him into a deep and passion filled kiss. _I think I had my answer _Kyle thought to himself happily.

Kyle pulled away first and after a few moments passed they both stood and walked towards where Kyle had parked the car. Kyle pulled out of the car park and the entire journey home was spent exchanging casual glanced at each other across the car and holding hands over the gearstick.

Kyle knew right there and then that everything was going to work out just fine. He couldn't be happier and from the look on Stan's face he felt exactly the same way.

This was the start of something very special indeed.

**A/N - OK, so there it is. Please, please review. I'd like to do a multi-chapter story but I'd like to know what you think of this story and my writing skills. Any advice or suggestions are happily welcomed. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I have taken the advice given by my reviewers on board and ammended the story accordingly. I hope this makes it better!**


End file.
